An Angel Descends from Heaven
An Angel Descends from Heaven is the first chapter of Cutey Honey Tennyo Densetsu. Summary With cases too numerous or difficult for the police to handle alone, private investigators such as Seiko Hayami are hired to help in them. One case handles the appearance of a large gorilla-like man that killed gym members. Seiko takes the case with her assistant Hisashi Hanyu (nicknamed Kyu-chan). When the perpetrator turns out to be more than she can handle however, Seiko receives help from the Warrior of Love Cutey Honey from the stories Seiko's father told her as a child. Seiko however is unaware that Kyu-chan is really Honey in disguise. Plot Two drunken men spot a woman before she changes in a flash of light, revealing herself to be Cutey Honey assuming her Hurricane Honey form. They dismiss this as a delusion caused by their drunkenness. Honey stops a robbery by ramming the robbers with her motorcycle before changing back to her civilian form and disappearing into the night. Police detective Heita Todoroki visits the Hayami Detective Agency to request help from the private investigator Seiko Hayami. Seiko had just come out of the shower when her assistant Hisashi Hanyu (also known as Kyu-chan) comes to tell her about Todoroki only to freak out at her naked body and pass out. Seiko meets with Todoroki afterwards discussing how the police have come to rely on private investigators for certain cases before getting intel that the perpetrator acted with the strength of a savage beast killing a couple of gym members. Seiko almost hits Todoroki for sending her on what seems like a suicide mission until Todoroki gives her a licensed police gun. Seiko accidentally hits Todoroki with her pelvic area and proceeds to beat him down again when Kyu-chan reveals that Seiko forgot to wear her panties. As Kyu-chan treats Todoroki, they exchange how Kyu-chan lives with Seiko and how he is afraid of women but can handle Seiko since she looks and acts in a rather masculine way. With Seiko ready, Todoroki escorts them to the crime scene in spite of some troubles along the way such as Seiko driving a convertible in the Tokyo urban area. Seiko goes in the gym under the cover of having Kyu-chan apply as her brother. After everyone leaves the detectives come out of hiding to investigate while Seiko brings up some personally better conditions compared to what they went through. They hear voices and find the culprit to be Bulldozer Hoshi, a catch wrestler that became addicted to some powerful drugs that makes him go ballistic and increase muscle mass and density. After threatening his coach for where the pills were, the coach notices Seiko and Kyu-chan and has Hoshi sick them. Splitting up, Seiko is forced to fight Hoshi but her gun has no effect on him. Kyu-chan on his escape performs the Honey Flash revealing herself to be Cutey Honey. When Seiko is pinned down Honey comes in to rescue her knocking out the coach and stunning Hoshi with her Silver Fleurette Shock. Honey introduces herself to Seiko who Seiko knows through her father Seiji Hayami's stories. Honey disappears taking back her Kyu-chan form to call Todoroki to arrest Hoshi and his coach. Walking back, Seiko still has some problems walking after being assaulted by Hoshi. Back at the agency, Seiko discusses with Todoroki about the state of crimes as well as the motive of Hoshi while bringing up Cutey Honey. Afterwards she charges Todoroki for the case while bringing up her hospital bill. Later that evening, Honey out of disguise relaxes in a bath commenting that she was able to protect Seiko. Seiko is about to come in but Honey panics as she puts back on her disguise keeping her clothes on while still in the bath. Category:Tennyo Densetsu Chapters